1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a schedule recording method in a home network system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are ongoing efforts for the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standardization that is directed to establishment of guidelines needed to be observed for interoperability between various devices in homes/offices and authentication of observance of the guidelines. The DLNA standard allows a diversity of devices, such as digital AV devices or personal computers, connected over a home network to have interoperability so that contents including music and movie files or still images can be shared between the devices in the home network.
DLNA authenticated devices can be compatible with each other via wired or wireless networks. That is, the DLNA allows digital devices, such as
DLNA authenticated devices can be compatible with each other via wired or wireless networks. That is, the DLNA allows digital devices, such as home appliances, PCs, or radio devices, produced from different manufacturers to be coupled to one another over a wired or wireless home network to share contents based on UpnP (Universal Plug and Play).
From such features of the DLNA, contents sharing can be available between DLNA authenticated terminals. To search for contents stored in one or more DLNA authenticated terminals having storage, a text-based inquiry is transmitted to the terminals and each terminal searches contents similar to the inquiry and shares the searched contents with other DLNA authenticated devices over the home network.